blackchristmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Kitt
Melissa Kitt is a main character and deuteragonist in the remake of Black Christmas and the friendliest of the sorority sisters. Melissa is very close to her sorority sisters Kelli and Lauren. She is sliced open in the back of her head by Agnes when the pair of ice skates are thrown at her. Biography Seen as the loyal and friendliest sister, Melissa is friends with everyone. Enjoying the festivities with her sisters, they begin to receive threatening phone calls from an unknown caller. As sisters begin to disappear, Melissa helps others, most notably Lauren who has become very ill due to excessive drinking. While looking after Lauren, Melissa realizes that the car fellow sisters were supposed to be leaving in is still parked outside, she then hears Leigh screaming from downstairs because she has fallen in a puddle of blood. Melissa leaves the room and stands at the top of the stairs, shouting to ask if everything is alright. Suddenly she is attacked by the killer who slips a bag over her head. After a struggle she manages to break free and remove the bag, before running into a nearby room. She runs over to the window only to find it locked and tries to open the window, but the killer is too quick and opens the door. Melissa fights the killer knocking them backwards with a hockey stick and opens the window, but before she can climb out, she is struck by the killer again. She is then sliced open in the back of her head with a pair of ice skates and has the back of her head fallen on the floor. Melissa's body is later found by the few surviving characters in the attic. She is set up around a Christmas tree with her other dead sisters. Her eyes have been gouged out in the UK English version. Her death (The ski one) is the golden chainsaw in Dead Meat's kill count. Relationship with sisters Melissa is very kind to all her sorority sisters, especially Lauren. Lauren even said, that Melissa is like a sister to her. When Lauren was drunk, Melissa helped her by putting her in her bed and putting a trashcan near her bed (in case of any accidents). She also decided along with Kelli and Leigh to stay at the sorority to find Dana and the others. She didn't get along with Heather. Trivia *In an alternate death scene, Melissa does not manage to get away from the killer, but simply falls to the ground where the killer then gouges her eyes out and then eats them. Still alive, she screams as she is dragged down the hall by her empty eye sockets. *Also in an alternate ending Melissa would survive. Agnes puts the bag over Melissa's head and she faints. Agnes thinking she is dead leaves her and goes to kill the other sorority sisters. She would later reappear in the end at the hospital to tell Kelli she is alive. *Michelle Trachtenberg only agreed to appear in the film if her character could die. *Re-shoots also included scenes specifically shot for the trailer and TV spots which never appear in the film, such as an alternate death where Dana gets tangled in Christmas lights and sucked into a thresher, Melissa is seen cocking a shotgun at a peephole in the front door saying Merry fucking Christmas, and Melissa walking down a hall where Billy can be seen crawling across the ceiling with a hatchet. *Melissa dies when part of her head is cut off by an ice skate. Michelle Trachtenberg had just portrayed an ice skater one year earlier in the movie Ice Princess. *Melissa was Asian in the script. Despite being killed, she is still the main deuteragonist of the film. *Melissa is possibly based on Phyl, as both of them are the more caring sisters, who often take care of Barb/Lauren. Quotes *"Have you looked outside? It's raining hail the size Yao's ball sack" *"That sucks, everyone should be home for Christmas." *"I'm not leaving Lauren, you bitch!" ﻿To Heather *"Um, Mrs. Mac, it's a Secret Santa." *"No, that was her on the phone. She and Erin and Taylor are off on that cozy little ski trip with the boys from G. A. D. Next door." *"No, i think her sister picked her up earlier. Remember? This is the occasion for Clair and her sister and her to... bury the hatchet and rediscover eachother." *"No, you see. Serial killers murder repeatedly for sexual thrill. Billy Lenz was a spree killer. Dude just fucking lost it." *"Dana where are you!?" *"Augh, i can't open i!." *"Holy fuck!" *"No, no, no, no, no, no, Mrs. Mac. Billy is dead." *"No! They-they've all gone home or-or skiing." *"Lauren, her mom lives in Boston." *"Oh shit, Lauren." Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:2006 remake characters